Kourtney Edmunds
Kourtney Brooke Edmunds is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She was a culinary islander staff member between June 2015 and July 2017. History Kourtney was born on the first of December, 2000 in King's Lynn, in Norfolk, England, in the United Kingdom. The youngest of the family, she was raised alongside her two brothers by her parents, Aaron and Sofia Edmunds. She was a very quiet student, and largely got by at school with some degree of invisibility. She did not have many friends either thanks to this, however, and so she found the majority of her friends online - her only real offline friend was Nicole. Being an avid Habbo Hotel player between 2009 and 2013, Kourtney spent a lot of her time after school online speaking to Nicole. She enjoyed roleplaying on Habbo Hotel, and even created her own roleplay rooms for herself and others to use. Eventually, however, she began to lose interest in roleplaying, and would choose instead to experiment with writing stories - she began with short pieces only a couple of pages in length, until she wrote her first lengthy story in 2014 that was one-hundred and eighteen pages long. Despite having quit roleplaying, and indeed Habbo Hotel itself, by 2013, Kourtney made sure to still be in contact with a number of her closest friends from the game - one of these individuals happened to be Rachel, who would go on to invite Kourtney to Venus Island a couple of years later. However, this hustle and bustle of moving to Venus Island caused Kourtney's friendship with Nicole to be damaged quite a lot; the two fell out after Kourtney moved away and began to slowly fade from Nicole's life. It was only after she had really settled in to Venus Island that she realised what a bad friend that she had been to Nicole, and got into contact with her again to try to make amends. Nicole was understandably angry at her, but could understand Kourtney's point of view and slowly began to forgive her. Kourtney asked Nicole if she would like to join her on Venus Island; Nicole would not properly accept the invitation, however, until Rachel told her about Rosalie. Physical Description Kourtney has an average build, with a smaller-than-average bust. She has greenish-grey eyes, and long hair that is such a dark brown that it is often mistaken to be black, especially from afar. While Kourtney almost always wears her hair down, it has been known for her to tie her hair up into a ponytail a handful of times. She does not wear any makeup on days where she is not expecting to be outside very much due to being busy writing; otherwise, she will wear a small amount of makeup if she is spending the day outside. However, on special occasions, she likes to wear red lipstick and black eyeliner on top of her usual makeup. Kourtney is often smiling during social interactions, and likes to hug others when greeting them. She has quick reflexes also, and a good sense of balance. Her walk is somewhat different, in that she appears to "bounce along" as she walks. She also likes to skip instead of run, although this is only if she is not in that much of a hurry. Thanks to her frugality combined with her uninterest in fashion, Kourtney's dress sense is based more on what she can afford rather than what she thinks looks good. As a result, she usually just throws on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans or shorts, and some canvas shoes and is done with it. It is a similar situation with accessories; she will sometimes wear her straw sun hat She owns no jewellery at all, as she considers it too expensive for its purpose. However, she does like to spend a little more on swimsuits, as she considers them a worthy investment due to the use they will get on the island. While she does tend to opt for simple and plain bikinis the majority of the time, she does have a number of more fashionable and special bikinis that she likes to wear occasionally. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Although she of course watches her health, Kourtney does not especially look out for her fitness. Her exercise is limited to her daily activities such as moving around and swimming, although she will very occasionally visit the gym even if she does not spend very much time working out. Despite her fondness for dogs, she is allergic to pet hair; her immune system is also below-average, meaning that she can sometimes fall ill easily. Kourtney's diet is similar to her dress sense in that she focuses a little more on what she likes to eat rather than what is healthy. She also tends to opt for Japanese foods and drinks, as she finds them generally more delicious than American or European foods; she will stay away from junk foods especially, however, preferring salads if she has to go for a non-Japanese meal. While she does try to maintain a regular sleep schedule, it is sometimes the case that she will end up staying up until 11:00 or 12:00 at night if she is particularly busy with writing. Although she was born in Norfolk, Kourtney does not have a Norfolk accent; instead, she speaks with a rather generic-sounding English accent. Her voice is nothing especial, and she will often use common vocabulary over unusual words. She can only speak English, although has learnt a handful of basic Japanese words from the internet as well as other islanders. Personality Kourtney has a rather simple and innocent attitude to life, and thinks that life can sometimes be quite scary. Her personality assisted her in blending in at school and keeping out of the spotlight; she has even admitted herself that she "doesn't have much to offer". However, while she may seem unexciting on the outside, her mind will inevitably be bristling with a seemingly endless array of unique and creative ideas. She is a somewhat curious person, especially towards the perspectives of others; not only does she find the lives of others interesting to hear about, she adds this information into her metaphorical cauldron of creativity to potentially incorporate into her work. She is capable of appreciating all forms of beauty, many of which she will also incorporate into her creative work. She is also always honest and kind, and finds it difficult to justify herself lying. Despite her incredible creativity, Kourtney is very humble and likes to have her accomplishments recognised without too much praise, continuing to avoid the spotlight as she has always done. As well as being quite prudent, she is equally as frugal with her money in all aspects of her life; so much so that she will often refuse expensive gifts. While she is generally optimistic and hopeful, she is ultimately an extrovert at heart. Likes and Dislikes Kourtney's ultimate passion is writing. Not only does it allow her to express her creativity through the medium of words, it also brings entertainment to her most avid readers - other islanders. She will most often write short pieces that are only a couple of pages long, as a way of putting an idea on the table and exploring and experimenting with it. If she particularly likes an idea, then there is a good chance that she will decide to expand it into its own proper full-length story. These short stories will take her a number of weeks to write; she likes to spend the vast majority of hours in the day in her room during this time, where she will spend the day brainstorming, writing, and checking back over her work. Kourtney has a number of other passions also, although none come close to her love of writing. She enjoys cooking, and worked as a culinary staff member on the island alongside Kelly up until July of 2017. While she initially worked because she wanted to explore her interest in cooking, she eventually began to prefer spending her time writing instead; it was most opportune when Kelly informed her that she wanted to step down, as Kourtney was then able to quickly organise them both stepping down at the same time. She also enjoys swimming, but only in the pool rather than the sea. This small interest is also joined by her other small interest in diving; she likes the idea of jumping into the pool in various different ways, as opposed to just getting in normally. She occasionally participates in diving competitions with Anna, where they are both rated by other islanders on their diving ability. She likes the activity, and does not mind that Anna always seems to win. During Natalie's occasional Geisha performances, Kourtney cannot help but be emotionally moved somewhat. She recognises, appreciates, and adores Natalie's creativity and passion with both her dressing-up and performance; so much so that she has even written a short piece involving a Geisha character based on Natalie. She always enjoys watching Natalie perform, and is always eager to see her perform again. When not busying herself with writing, Kourtney also likes to relax. Not only does it allow her to rest if she is tired, but it is most often the time when her best ideas come to her. She finds herself daydreaming a lot if she is not occupied with anything, and so her mind is allowed to explore lots of different ideas and take her to many different places as she rests. She also very much enjoys reading, as this provides her with opportunities to learn and find inspiration from other people's writing. Her room has sometimes been referred to as a bookshop by other islanders, so much books does she read. Perhaps obviously, Kourtney's ultimate pet peeve is writer's block. For such a creative individual, she experiences writer's block less often than one may expect; when she does, however, she tends to find that it helps to busy herself with other activities and not concern herself with her writing for a while. She also very much dislikes pranks, and surprises in general to some extent, although April Fool's jokes are more often than not acceptable to her. Relationships and Family Kourtney has a number of friends on the island, despite her somewhat invisible character. She is a part of the expanded circle of friends involving Kelly, Anna, and Helen, and is also good friends with Hannah, Mackenzie, and Paige. Her best friend, however, is Lucy; her friendship with Lucy was kickstarted one day after she found Lucy asleep by the pool. She saw that Lucy was close to rolling off of the sun lounger, and so went over and tried to push her back on without waking her up. Unfortunately, Lucy kicked her in her sleep, and Kourtney's yelp ended up waking Lucy up. Although Kourtney used to be best friends with Nicole, the relationship was broken after Kourtney moved to Venus Island and left Nicole behind. The two have since made up and are friends again, although nowhere near as close as they used to be. Kourtney keeps in contact with her parents and siblings, and will always send them her stories for their feedback. Her mother claims to be her biggest fan, but Kourtney thinks that Natalie likes her stories equally as much. Social Life Kourtney is quite extroverted, and so prefers only to talk to people when she wants to. There is a good chance, however, that one can cause her to "want to talk" by turning the conversation to the topic of her writing - especially talking about what one thinks of her story(ies). She is very patient, and avoids judging others as she does not want to be judged herself. She has no particular preference of character that she likes to associate with, instead choosing to associate with anyone who is kind to her. Romantic Life Kourtney is heterosexual, and has had no experience with romance. Her only crush was with Justin Bieber during her childhood, during which she was quite obsessed with him. This crush ended after Kourtney eventually realised that Justin Bieber was never going to date her. While she hated Justin Bieber and his music for some time afterwards, she has since let her grudge go. Although she does not know what her ideal date would be aside from being at a Japanese restaurant, Kourtney does know that she would want her date to tell her everything about him; she would in turn then tell her date all about her stories. Her friends have criticised this, however, saying that if her date is going to tell her all about him, then she should tell him all about her. This caused Kourtney to admit that she does not really have anything to tell, a realisation that causes her some amount of dejection. Kourtney is a virgin and, up until September of 2017, knew nothing of sexual intercourse. Thanks to Paige exposing her to pornography, Kourtney ended up becoming a lot less innocent; she has since learned a lot about sex, and is somewhat eager to have sexual intercourse. However, she does not like the idea of "hooking up", and she does not consider her chances of getting into a relationship very likely. As a result, she finds herself engaging in autoeroticism somewhat regularly, and even exploring her sexuality and desires with her writing - although she chooses not to show these pieces of writing to other islanders for obvious reasons. It was thanks to this exploration, as well as online research, that led her to discovering her particularly unique fetish: getting muddy. Kourtney's fetish is quite specific, however, and is not simply described as a sexual attraction to getting dirty. The arousal for her only comes when viewing material online of women in or covered in mud and imagining her in the place of the woman. She will also become aroused if she willingly gets herself muddy in real life, which she has only done twice as she is afraid of being "discovered". Kourtney attributes this fetish to her childhood conditions, where she avoided getting dirty at all costs thanks to being told off by her mother a couple of times for doing so. Behaviour It takes a lot for Kourtney to become angry, and so she is very rarely ever really angry. Although she is patient, she can become annoyed if she feels that something is unfair or wrong. It does not take a lot for her to become sad, and she can somewhat easily feel dejected or unhappy. This never lasts for too long, however, and she can usually cheer herself up quickly if others do not do so first. While she of course enjoys praise, she prefers to be praised in small doses rather than all at once or greatly so, as she does not wish to be in the spotlight. She very much dislikes conflict, and likes to stay away from causing conflict or dealing with it. It may take her a short while to realise her own wrongdoing, but will usually end up apologising and making amends. She will also feel pressured to apologise and attempt to make amends to the best of her ability if she feels guilty about something. Additionally, she dislikes change, especially change that she does not accept; if the change is inevitable, however, then she will eventually come to accept it. Despite her fairly recent sexual awakening, she much prefers to keep the topic of sex something that arises when she is either alone or with close friends. She is uncomfortable with talking about sex with others in public, and she is also made uncomfortable by flirtatious comments or remarks directed towards her by other islanders. She has a low tolerance for pain, and will use any pain that is justifiable as an excuse to relax or avoid doing something that she does not mind missing out on. Kourtney is quite susceptible to stress, finding her position as culinary staff member during her first couple of years on the island quite stressful. Too much stress or pressure will cause her both upset and creative droughts; peer pressure is equally as draining for her. She can take criticism quite well thanks to her eagerness to hear others' perspectives, and she will occasionally go out of her way to ask other islanders if they have found any faults with her. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Kourtney is often quite rational and level-headed, but can sometimes be a little emotionally-driven. She has a clear sense of morals that she likes to hold herself to, and is capable of reasonably controlling herself in desperate times. Kourtney tends to behave quite similarly towards strangers as she does her friends, treating everyone with equal amounts of kindness. She is generally more kind towards her friends, however. She also becomes a lot more relaxed with the things that she talks about when in private with her closest friends, and will feel more comfortable talking about topics that she would try to avoid in public, such as sex, drugs, and death. She claims herself to be an agnostic atheist, and also believes in astrology - her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. While she does not check her horoscope every day, she is most likely to check it if she has an idea of what she wants it to be. Views and Opinions Kourtney hopes to one day settle down and get married to someone whom she loves, and perhaps even have children, although she has accepted that this probably will not happen. As a result, she has considered the idea of using her body to help earn a living rather than waiting for "the one" - however, while she does find the idea sexually exciting, she cannot get past her concern that doing such a thing would "taint" her and further prevent her from finding true love. Kourtney is not very interested in politics, although has no problem with others keeping her up to date with the latest world news and such. Although she has not explored her political views to any large degree, she would describe herself as left-wing. Kourtney's motto is: "It's better to live a life of "oh wells" than a life of "what ifs"." This is in reference to her safe approach to life and her dislike of taking risks. Kourtney considers her biggest accomplishment to be the longest story that she has written so far, called "Tetrad". The story is one-hundred and twenty pages long, and follows the (mis)adventures of a single boy, Theo, in an all-girl's school specialising in martial arts, which had just that year turned co-ed. Theo then goes on to meet three girls named Amelia, Louise, and Evelyn; Amelia falls head-over-heels for Theo, while Theo has his eye on Evelyn. The story focuses on Theo's difficulty accepting love, and his growth as a person as a result of attending the school. Kourtney finished writing the story on the fourteenth of October, 2016, and made it available for the other islanders to read shortly afterwards. A number of islanders found the story especially intriguing, as Kourtney admitted that some of the characters were based more than a little on them; Amelia was based both on Hannah and Kelly, Louise was based both on Stephanie and Anna, and Evelyn was based loosely on Rachel and Natalie. Other minor characters had hints of Michelle and Rachel in them also. As well as Tetrad, Kourtney considers her other stories as well as short pieces of writing to be accomplishments, if minor ones, and is proud of the majority of her work. She also considers the times that she wins against Anna in diving competitions to be great accomplishments, if less serious than others. Although she appears to have grown a little more self-confident in her body since her aforementioned sexual awakening, Kourtney will not explicitly show off her body as such; her limit to "showing off" begins and ends at sometimes wearing ever-so-slightly more revealing swimsuits than she would have worn before September of 2017. However, she has expressed a couple of times in the past to her closest friends that she sometimes wishes her breasts and buttocks were a little bigger. She also seemed quite interested in the possibility after Anna joked that she could "have hers". Dreams and Talents Kourtney is quite conflicted on what she wants to pursue as a career. While she very much enjoys writing to the point that she can lock herself into her room for weeks at a time doing so, she is concerned that turning her passion into a career would cause it to not feel "the same" and as enjoyable. Similarly, she does not feel that her cooking ability is good enough for her to become a chef, and she is convinced that she could never become a professional diver even if she wanted to. The only venture that she has ever contemplated seriously has been, as mentioned earlier, using her body to earn some money. While her mind and libido urge and tempt her towards the idea, her heart tells her that it would be morally wrong for her to do so. She also fears that prostitution or webcam modelling would only further prevent her from getting into a loving relationship; she believes that if she advertises herself as a sexual object, then she can only be treated that way. In the short-term, however, Kourtney simply seeks to entertain her passions of writing and cooking as she has always done. She will occasionally sit herself down and think about what she wants to do in the future, but it always ends with her concluding that she does not know or that she will think about it later. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Kourtney has a number of fears; her fear of sharks comes from having watched a scene of the Jaws film as a child, which has since put her off of swimming in the sea almost entirely as a result. She also fears getting piercings and tattoos, as she imagines them to be very painful and so very undesirable. Additionally, she has a considerable fear of terminal illnesses, especially cancer, thanks to her uncle passing away from leukemia when she was a child. Kourtney's biggest regret is having been a terrible friend to Nicole and left her behind in moving to Venus Island. Despite the fact that she in some ways made up for it by helping to invite her to Venus Island with her, she still wishes that she had "not been an idiot" and did what she did. Kourtney does not have many secrets that she keeps from the other islanders. As well as her pieces of writing exploring her sexual desires, she likes to keep secret her old social media posts and such that reveal her cringeworthy childhood adoration of Justin Bieber. She also keeps secret her two experiences so far with getting muddy in the jungle on the island; she realises that, regardless of whether one knew her fetish or not, she would still most likely be seen as strange for rolling around in the mud and such. She thinks that Rosalie gets away with it because she seems to be so mentally underdeveloped and childlike, but she is perceived as much more mature. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters